The Serpent
by Techno-K
Summary: I was bored when writing this and we kinda need more Shang Tsung based stories? Rated M for violence and sexual content. Please read at your own risk.


I dont own Mortal Kombat in any shape or form. If I did then I could have Shang Tsung all to myself 3

* * *

The Serpent

"What are you doing in here? You are not allowed in here!" Kitana screamed as an angry sorcerer barged in her room. Shang Tsung had a devilish look in his eyes as he stepped closer to her. Shao Kahn simply stated that no one except himself or Shang Tsung, or even Kitana's hotter but slightly crazy "sister" Mileena was to enter her quarters. The evil sorcerer himself never went into her room but tonight is a special night he thought to himself.

"Now princess…that's no way to yell at a guest like that." He replied in a calm manner. Shang Tsung was in a bad mood already since those Earthrealm bumpkins managed to win twice in this Mortal Kombat tournament and now that Shao Kahn threatens to exterminate him, Shang Tsung wasn't exactly a happy camper. But there was one then that kept him sane: the beautiful princess Kitana. Ever since his master invaded the realm of Edenia and took over as king, he never really noticed the princess like that until puberty came knocking on her door. And now that she's become a beautiful deadly assassin, the sorcerer has had his eye on her.

"You are no guest but merely a snake…" She hissed at him, standing her ground

"A snake am I?" He repeated and stepped closer to her. She backed away from and managed to back into her dresser. He was so close to her that she could smell death on him and his small black soulless eyes were burning into her mind.

"…You don't even know princess…" He hissed and pinned her hard against her dresser, knocking over her perfume and other things. Kitana tried to push him off of her but he was bigger and a lot more powerful than her. She managed to slap him across the face and he then threw her to the floor hard and smirked at her some. Kitana saw one of her fans on the floor and desperately tried to crawl towards it. Shang Tsung saw this and quickly teleported in front to kick it away and then grabbed the princess by her throat.

"Now now…we can't have any toys while we're together…" He whispered and tighten his grip, Kitana gasping and choking for air. He then threw her on the bed and she landed with a loud THUD. He quickly snapped his fingers and binds magically appeared on her wrist and ankles and Kitana tried to break free of them.

"Someone please help me!" Kitana screamed and struggled some more but Shang Tsung just laughed at her some, removing his red coat and scarf.

"Scream and struggle all you want, Princess, but it only makes me want you more…" He replied

"You won't get away with this!" She screamed and he just laughed.

"Try me…" He took a dagger from his coat and got on the bed. He started to slash away at her blue fish net leotard until she was in her tall blue boots and armguards. The sorcerer licked his lips and quickly bit down on her soft brown nipples. Kitana screamed in pain and tried to struggle against him but he only bit harder. He took his mouth off of it and saw how hard and swollen it had become. He pinched the other nipple in hand while licking the other nipple while Kitana screamed and moaned some more.

"Mm I know you're secretly enjoying this Princess. Just look at how hard your nipples have gotten." Shang Tsung told her.

"I'm not you disgusting bastard! Just you wait until my father hears of this!" She screamed and he just smirked at her some more. He reached over to rip off her face veil and leaned in to kiss her hard and deep. His tongue coiled and slithered around the princess's tongue and all Kitana could do was lay there and feel his slimey long tongue go down her throat. If she were to bite his tongue, Shang Tsung would probably kill her, she thought to herself. When he broke away from the kiss, a small trail of drool was left behind, and he wiped away any excess saliva from his mouth. He quickly hopped off the bed and went over to the top edge where he grabbed her head and unzipped his pants.

"Now my darling princess, this is where the fun **truly** begins!" He laughed and whip out his penis which was pretty hard at this point. Kitana screamed and struggled to get but Shang Tsung held her head still and quickly shoved it down her throat. He then placed both hands on her head and started to thrust hard and quickly in her mouth. Tears streamed down her face and was choking and gagging on how disgusting and thick it was. Grunts and pants were echoed throughout the room and the sorcerer kept going at a faster pace.

"Ahh Princess! Your mouth is so small and warm and…mmmmf!" He grunt and quickly exploded his seeds inside her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it all and let it drip down her face and lips when he slowly pulled out. He stepped back from her walked back over to the end of the bed.

"Mmm not bad princess but now let's see how your other hole takes it!" He yelled and hopped on; grabbing her legs and spreading them out. Kitana quickly realized what he was about to do and started to scream and shake again.

"No! You mustn't!" She cried and he just laughed

"Oh…I can…and WILL!" He screamed and forcefully shoved in it her vagina. Now law stated that the Princess wasn't allowed to have sex unless she was married to a prince of her choosing (of course Shao Kahn could easily pick out a husband for her or choose himself in this case) and Shang Tsung knew this. He also knew that Shao Kahn would also believe him over his daughter so he wasn't too worried about him getting killed for sleeping with Kitana. Blood was starting to pour out from her mound and tears started up again as Shang Tsung started to thrust into her harder. Screams and moans could be heard all over but no one came to her aid. He then grabbed her hips and went a lot faster and harder while leaning in and biting and licking her nipples some more.

"Ahhh Princess! I never dreamed that you would this tight! It feels great!" He yelled and laughed.

"Please! Please stop! You're hurting me!" She cried. Just then the door kicked open and Shao Kahn and Quan Chi entered in the princess's room. Shang Tsung quickly stopped thrusting but was looking at the two astonished men across.

"Oh thank the Elder Gods it's you father!" Kitana cried. Shao Kahn looked at her and then at the sorcerer.

"Shang Tsung! How could you…" Shao Kahn said and Shang Tsung looked at him

"How dare you violate the Princess of Outworld and not invite us!" Quan Chi replied and Kitana's heart stopped.

"Quan Chi is right. How could you?" Shao Kahn repeated and the sorcerer smiled.

"You two can still join in. Let's show the princess what the three of us can do…" Shang Tsung hissed and the two men agreed. Quan Chi quickly ran to Kitana's right side of the bed and started to lick and suck her nipples. Shao Kahn walked over to Kitana and grabbed her head in the same way that Shang Tsung did earlier.

"Now come here darling…"Shao Kahn whispered and took his penis out. He got closer to her face with it and Kitana screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and quickly woke up. She was flailing her arms and legs around until Jade came running in her room.

"Princess! What's the matter?" Jade asked calming her down. Kitana looked her friend and quickly embraced her and wept silently to herself. It was all a nightmare.


End file.
